Ad Vitaem
by Tipitina
Summary: Réponse au défi d'octobre du WSAC : La fête des morts. Yuuri se réveille tout seul mais pourquoi?


_Ad vitaem  
_Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : Zarbe, réponse au défi d'octobre du WSAC, yaoi, définitivement bizarre et sérieux. Ouais je sais Halloween c'est sensé être amusant --°  
Spoilers : Aucun… enfin disons jusqu'au 32 parce que je me suis arrêtée là…toujours…  
Source : KKM  
Disclaimers : Pas à moi bien sûr ce serait trop beau.  
-

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux ce matin avec toute la candeur qui lui était propre. Ce matin, il était seul dans le lit, comme les trois matins précédents. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi Wolfram désertait la chambre à l'aube et quand il avait posé la question, le blond l'avait regardé étrangement. Yuuri ne cessait plus de repenser à ce regard, le vert émeraude voilé par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à identifier.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que ce n'était pas normal. Bon présage ou pas, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se leva en baillant, se grattant le crâne comme chaque matin et alla prendre un bain avant d'attaquer sa journée sûrement surchargée par les bons soins de Gunther et de Gwendal.

Quand il sortit dans les couloirs, il fut surpris de n'y croiser qu'un garde et ce jusqu'à son bureau. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Depuis quand Conrad lésinait sur la sécurité ? Il s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes pour demander des explications à Gunther mais quand il entra, le bureau était désert.

- Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on change ses habitudes. Surtout aussi radicalement. Il changea de stratégie et prit la direction de la salle d'armes. Il n'y trouva encore personne. Ni Yozak, ni Dorcas, ni Conrad.

Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il courut dans toutes les salles du palais sans y trouver âme qui vive. Il était effrayé. Seul et effrayé ou plutôt effrayé d'être tout seul ici. Il ne retrouva pas le soldat qui rodait dans les couloirs tout à l'heure, comme s'il s'était évaporé. Alors il courut, désespéré, jusque dans la cour du château près de la fontaine. Le soulagement qui l'envahit à la vue d'une silhouette humaine faillit stopper son cœur.

-Yozak !

L'homme se retourne vers lui sans un mot ni un sourire. Encore affolé et paniqué, Yuuri eut peine a retrouvé son souffle.

-Yozak ! Où sont-ils tous ? Où les a-t-on emmené !  
-Ils sont avec Ulrike.  
-Quoi ! Et comment se fait-il qu'on ne m'a pas prévenu !s'écria le Maou, furieux.  
-Le Conseil a débattu sur la question pendant un long moment. Ils ont jugé que votre présence n'était pas requise.  
-Le Conseil ! Attends, Gunther n'aurait jamais approuvé un truc pareil, même venant de Gwendal. C'est moi préside le Conseil ! Comment ont-ils pu ?  
-Votre Majesté. Vous devez comprendre qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres et que…  
-Shibuya !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

Le roi se retourna des flammes dans les yeux.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est aussi dans mes attributions ces choses-là.  
-MAIS BON SANG ON VA M'EXPLIQUER OUI OU NON !

Murata dévisagea son ami avec surprise et incompréhension. Il demande silencieusement à Yozak de lui expliquer, en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la boule de nerfs qui était prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

-Le Conseil a décidé de se passer de sa Majesté.  
-Oh…  
-Je VEUX des explications ! Bon sang ! Je me réveille seul ! Dans un château vide ! et on me  
-Du calme, le coupa Ken. Suis-moi. Je t'emmène avec moi.

Yozak ne dit rien. La décision du Conseil n'avait plus de valeur face à une décision de Son Excellence. Il soupira et s'asseya sur le rebord de la fontaine, rêvassant en regardant le ciel. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-Ken…J'attends !  
-Cela arrive tous les dix ans environ.

Yuuri l'aurait secoué comme un prunier s'il avait pu pour le faire parler plus vite.

-On peut comparer ça à la fête des morts chez nous. OU bien encore Halloween.  
-Tu vas me dire que tout le château a fui pour aller se déguiser et faire la fête chez Ulrike, fit Yuuri, peu convaincu.  
-Il n'y a pas que le château. C'est tout Shin Makoku qui se rassemble dans les temples.  
-Excuse-moi je n'ai pas bien saisi. Tout Shin Makoku sauf moi et Yozak.  
-Tout Shin Makoku sauf les humains.

Yuuri le regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire et quoi exprimer. Il était considéré comme un humain par tout son peuple ? Est-ce qu'on lui collait encore l'étiquette humain incapable et étranger dans le dos ?

-Que je sache tu es humain aussi non ? Pourquoi TU es invité et JE suis exclus ?  
-Je suppose parce que ton Conseil ne voulait pas t'attirer d'ennuis au cas où les choses tournent mal.  
-Comment ça ?  
-On est arrivé.

Yuuri regarda les grandes portes de la salle d'incantation d'un oeil critique. Conrad releva la tête. Un bref air surpris se peignit sur son visage. Il se reprit bien vite et s'inclina.

-Majesté, Votre Excellence.  
-Conrad ! le rabroua Yuuri.  
-Je suis navré. C'est pour votre bien que nous l'avons fait.  
-Comment pouvez-vous prendre ce genre de décisions sans m'expliquer ou même me consulter ! Vous me jugez encore incapables de comprendre ? termina-t-il d'un ton déçu.  
-Votre Majesté.  
-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter encore et encore, Conrad.  
-Bien. Votre Excellence. Dame Ulrike vous entend dans la loge.  
-Merci, j'y vais.

Murata posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuuri. Le jeune roi fut étonné de la douceur et du calme qui se dégageait de ce bref contact. Ken l'encourageait peut-être. Peut-être comprenait-il ce qu'il ressentait ?

-Conrad…  
-Yuuri, suivez-moi.

Le Maou obéit et marcha sur les talons de son protecteur, avançant dans le cloître lentement.

-L'Hommage est destinés uniquement aux mazokus. Les gens comme moi y sont tolérés en tant que spectateurs seulement et les humains interdits. C'est une tradition que nous perpétuons depuis des nombreux siècles, par delà les frontières, dans tous les temples mazoku.

-En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?  
-C'est une cérémonie pour les esprits des morts.  
-Murata m'en a parlé.

Conrad acquiesça sans un mot et le conduit en haut d'un petit escalier derrière un panneau de bois peint. Yuuri avança avec appréhension vers une lumière bleutée. Il arriva sur un petit balcon dans la grande salle d'invocation. La grande cascade semblait irradier de cette lumière tandis que tout Shin Makoku était rassemblé. Yuuri remarque immédiatement Wolfram. Face à la cascade, devant le peuple, il se dressait aussi digne que d'habitude pour un œil non exercé. Mais Yuuri le connaissait bien. Il voyait le dos légèrement voûté et les épaules un millimètre plus basses que d'habitude. Il se pencha et son cœur se serra en voyant de la tristesse dans ses orbes émeraude.

A ses cotés, Gwendal et Gunther attendaient patiemment que la cérémonie commence. Murata entra avec Ulrike et vint se poster près de la fontaine face au peuple. Il s'inclina respectueusement et prit délicatement un objet tendu par Ulrike.

-Conrad ?  
-Ceci s'appelle un messager. C'est un cristal particulier qui ne sert qu'une fois et qu'on se procurer uniquement pour cette occasion.

Ken serra dans ses deux mains le petit morceau de verre et lorsqu'il rouvrit les mains, le cristal brillait à son tour comme la lumière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Il a donné de son maryoku et de son essence au messager.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Pour transmettre la force des sentiments aux morts, pour que leur âme s'apaisent et trouvent la voie qui leur permettra de renaître, si elles y sont destinées.

Yuuri se pencha encore un peu et vit son camarade se diriger vers la cascade et y plonger le cristal qui disparut.

-Son messager s'évapore avec tout ce qu'il voulait transmettre et fait route vers les esprits.

Murata s'inclina encore et fit signe au suivant d'avancer. D'abord, Gwendal puis Gunther et ensuite Anissina qui se cachait derrière Gwendal. Et Wolfram. Yuuri écarquilla un peu les yeux de surprise en voyant l'intensité avec laquelle le messager rayonnait. Il était presque blanc.

-Pourquoi celui de Wolfram est différent ?

Conrad sourit affectueusement.

-Parce que Wolfram ne le fait pas que pour les gens qu'il a perdu mais pour tout ceux qui sont morts. Qu'ils soient humains ou non. Petit, Wolfram trouvait injuste que seul les personnes qu'ils connaissaient soient les seuls à être heureux une fois morts.

Yuuri regarda un instant Conrad et il sut à cet instant que Conrad aimait Wolfram de tout son cœur. Parce que cette fois il n'y avait pas de façades sur son visage pour montrer à Wolfram qu'il lui pardonnait les paroles méchantes qu'il disait. Parce que cette fois, Wolfram ne voyait pas qu'il l'aimait aussi fort qu'avant.

Puis Yuuri tourna la tête vers Wolfram et le regarda s'avancer lentement vers la cascade et y laisser partir le cristal.

-Cet idiot… Il faut toujours qu'il se cache, murmura-t-il.

Conrad ne dit rien. Brusquement, son roi se retourna vers lui avec toute la détermination qui lui était propre, debout de toute sa hauteur.

- Conrad ! Donne-moi un messager !

L'homme ferma les yeux et sourit. Le Maou le connaissait aussi bien qu'il le connaissait. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et lui tendit le morceau de cristal sans lumière. Yuuri le saisit rapidement et le remercia. Il courut à toute vitesse et ouvrit les portes de la salle en grand. Tout le monde se retourna. Il se sentit mal à l'aise soudain, avec tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Il respira un grand coup et essaya d'être le plus digne et le plus sérieux possible. Il avança dans la salle, la foule s'écartant sur son passage. Il passa à coté de Gunther et des autres sans les regarder. Leur regard paniqué l'aurait déstabilisé. Il serra le petit cristal, ignorant même son fonctionnement le plus basique et pensa très fort à toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, à tout ceux qui lui manquaient et quand il rouvrit les mains, le cristal brillait intensément.

Il rejoignit Wolfram qui était encore penché au dessus de l'eau. Le Blond se redressa et regarda Yuuri déposer le cristal au fil de l'eau. Le Maou se redressa et regarda le morceau de verre dérivait et couler. Il fit un pas du coté de Wolfram et recula.

Il prit la main de Wolfram dans la sienne, caché dans son dos et le fit reculer avec lui. Yuuri s'inclina et le silence de la salle était impénétrable. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, une autre personne vint faire les mêmes gestes que ceux qui l'avaient précédé, regardant le roi, encore penché en avant. Yuuri se redressa et ne dit rien, pas même quand Ken et Ulrike lui sourirent avec affection et fierté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wolfram.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura Wolfram encore sous le choc.  
-Moi aussi je fais partie de ce monde, répondit-il simplement.

Wolfram le regarda sans rien dire puis sourit. Un vrai et beau sourire comme Yurri n'en avait jamais vu. Wolfram se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et pencha la tête vers celle de Yuuri.

Yuuri était là et ne lui avait pas lâcher la main.

OWARI

Le 26 octobre 2005


End file.
